Between Us, desu ga?
by Misacchin
Summary: Namanya sudah berubah./"Apa dia belum memberitahumu?"/"Lebih baik khawatirkan, Akabane."/"Ah, Akabane lagi. Akabane lagi."/"Kau modus yah, Manami."/ oneshoot (?)/ DLDR!/ AsanOkudAkabane
Manik amethyst miliknya melebar tak percaya.

Apapun…

Apapun yang terjadi di tempat ini…

Hari ini…

Semuanya telah mengubah nama yang ia sandang selama lima belas tahun hidupnya.

Ia tahu, yang terjadi sekarang membuat namanya menjadi..

Asano Manami

.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belong to Matsui-sensei.**

 **This story is mine**

 **Mine….**

.

.

.

 **Between Us, desu ga?**

.

.

"Waah, jadi kau benar-benar akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar Kunugigaoka?" Manami menoleh ke sumber suara. Lelaki bersurai pirang strawberry tersenyum jenaka menatapnya.

Ia mengangguk kecil, " _Hontou ni_. Lagipula, aku sudah berhasil masuk susah payah ke sekolah itu." mata Manami kembali fokus ke rajutan yang setengah jadi miliknya, "D-dan itu sekolah favoritku juga." imbuh Manami.

Sang lelaki bermanik violet itu terkikik geli, "Hey, aku baru tahu loh, ternyata kalau di rumah kau tidak segugup biasanya." celetuknya sambil memainkan gadget milik Manami.

Si gadis berkepang satu itu merasa wajahnya memanas, "A-ah, itu karena Gakushuu tidak terlalu dekat denganku." sangkalnya gugup. Saking gugupnya, rajutan yang sedari tadi mengambil alih fokusnya, terbang dengan indah dan mendarat di lantai.

"Aku rasa kita akrab sekali saat masih satu kelas." ucap Gakushuu. "Tapi, kau berubah semenjak masuk ke kelas E dan berteman dengan si merah itu." Manami tersenyum mendengar rutukan Gakushuu yang masih asyik memainkan gadgetnya.

"Kami hanya berteman, Gakushuu. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu." ujar Manami yang beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke dapur. "A-ano, Gakushuu, kau mau makan kue? Sepertinya, kue yang kita buat sudah matang." Manami menatap Gakushuu yang sok cuek terhadapnya. Gadis itu mendekati Gakushuu dan mencubit kedua pipinya, "Kalau kau tidak mau, kuhabiskan semua loh kuenya." ancam Manami sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, kau modus. Sebenarnya kau mau menitipkan kue itu untuk Akabane kan?" sengit Gakushuu masih dengan pipi dicubit oleh Manami.

"T-tidak kok. Separuh kue itu untukmu, Gakushuu-sayang." rajuk Manami tanpa mau melepas cubitannya. "Tapi, besok kau berikan yang seperempat bagian untuk Karma-kun yah?"

Gakushuu mendengus kesal sambil berusaha melepas cubitan Manami, "Hu, Manami sih selalu ada alasan dibalik tindakan." sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu beranjak dari aktivitas duduk santainya dan mengekor Manami menuju ke dapur. "Okelah, asal aku dapat kuenya separuh bagian." seloroh Gakushuu yang mulai memakai celemek dan mengeluarkan kue dari oven.

"Kau ini tsun ya, Gakushuu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini adalah minggu ketiga Manami menyandang marga Asano. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan marga barunya yang cukup tenar itu.

Minggu pagi ini, gadis berkacamata dengan kepang satu itu ingin jogging pagi di taman Kunugigaoka. Gakushuu sempat memaksa ingin menemani, tapi karena si pemilik manic violet sedang demam, Manami memutuskan untuk melarangnya ikut.

"Yo, Asano Manami-san." sang pemilik nama segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya, seakan paham bahwa penyapanya akan duduk di sampingnya. "Hisashiburi ne. Sejak kelulusan kita benar-benar beda tujuan ya."

"A-aa, Karma-kun, sedang apa disini?" tanya Manami seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan basa-basi dari remaja Akabane.

Karma terkekeh mendengar Manami yang masih gugup dalam berbicara, "Ah, Asa-"

"Panggil saja Manami seperti biasa." potong Manami tanpa menoleh ke Karma yang terbengong karena kalimatnya yang tidak tuntas.

"Ne, tapi aku lebih sering memanggilmu Okuda kan?" ralat Karma dengan tatapan menjahilinya seperti biasa.

"Karma-kun."

"Ah, baik-baik." sepertinya memotong perdebatan adalah keputusan terakhir. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Asano? Kau jadi lebih terkenal ya kan?" Manami _facepalm_. Sepertinya Karma memang niat banget kalau mau menjahilinya.

"Biasa saja. Aku hanya belum terbiasa memanggil Asano Gakuhou-san dengan panggilan ' _otousan'_ dan sebagainya." jelas Manami sambil menenggak minumannya.

Karma melirik ke arah Manami yang sudah menyelesaikan minumnya, " _Hidoi_ , kenapa kau tidak membelikan kekasihmu minuman sih?" sindir Karma. Manami tersentak lalu segera berlari ke mesin minum yang tak jauh dari mereka untuk membelikan Karma susu strawberry kesukannya, tentu saja.

Begitu ia kembali, segera disodorkan sekotak minuman itu dan kembali duduk, " _Mattaku_ , Karma-kun, s-setidaknya kau bisa bilang kan.." sang lelaki hanya tertawa kecil. Sepertinya dia puas menjahili pacarnya.

Sejujurnya, hubungan rumit mereka baru saja berakhir. Semenjak Manami mengirimkan kue buatannya dan Gakushuu, Karma memutuskan untuk mengganti status rumit mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Manami, Manami.." panggil Karma sambil menyenggol pinggang Manami pelan untuk mendapat perhatian dari si _poison glasses_ , "Apa kau sudah diberi tahu Asano-kun?" lanjut Karma begitu sang kekasih menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Dia itu sebenarnya dua tahun lebih muda dari kita looh."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Manami terdiam. Ia memikirkan ucapan Akabane Karma seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya, walaupun sudah hampir tiga tahun ia berteman dengan Gakushuu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu fakta bahwa Gakushuu lebih muda darinya dua tahun.

"-nami.. Hoy, Manami." sebuah tangan di lambaikan di hadapan Manami yang terlalu asik melamun. "Kau memikirkan apa sih? Daritadi aku ketuk pintu kamar tidak menyahut. Aku masuk pun kau tidak sadar." Gakushuu menggerutu panjang-pendek sambil mendudukkan diri di kasur Manami.

"A-ahahah, a-ano, aku hanya berpikir saja. Ada apa Gakushuu?" Manami menggulirkan manic amethyst miliknya ke pemuda yang masih terlihat merajuk. Sosok lain Gakushuu yang tidak pernah ditampakkan di sekolah dan di luar rumah. Dia seperti anak kecil, batin Manami.

Sang ketua OSIS SMA Kunugigaoka mendengus, "Makan malam sudah siap." jawabnya pendek sambil berlalu keluar kamar Manami.

"Gakushuu." panggil Manami yang langsung mengejar Gakushuu yang sudah ke ruang makan dengan sikap cuek merajuknya. Alamak, dia kayak anak kecil yang ngambek gegara ga dibeliin mainan. "Hey, Gakushuu, k-kau ini kenapa sih?" gadis berkepang satu itu menatap heran Gakushuu yang masih pasang tampang ngambek. Pliss, pipi tembemnya udah bikin Manami gatel pengin cubit tahu.

"Jelaskan, kau ini kenapa sering melamun seminggu ini?" tangan Asano Gakushuu mulai meraih dua piring makan dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Ia menyodorkan sepiring untuk Manami yang duduk di kursi depannya, dan yang satu jelas untuk dirinya yang sudah kelaparan.

Sambil membenahi kacamata yang melorot, Manami memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semua. Kalau seorang Asano Gakushuu sudah memasuki mode kayak begini, mending ngalah aja deh, "A-aku hanya memikirkan ucapan, ano, K-Karma-kun." jelas Manami pendek. Takut-takut ia mencuri pandang ke arah Gakushuu yang sudah menikmati masakannya sendiri.

"Akabane lagi. Akabane lagi."

"Dia membicarakanmu, Gakushuu."

Gakushuu mendongak menatap Manami, "Huh, aku? Dia kesambet apa? Apa dia belok? Dia sudah ngga cinta sama kamu lagi? Ah, Manami, tolong katakan padanya, aku masih _straight_." yeaahh, Asano Manami hampir melempar garpunya ke jidat Asano Gakushuu. Tapi dia sadar diri itu terlalu OOC buat dia.

"B-bukan. Ini masalah umurmu, Gakushuu sayang." berterimakasihlah pada guru kuning yang selalu tertawa 'nyuhuhuhuhu', karena dia sudah mengajarkan seluruh anak didiknya untuk mengatur emosi.

"Umurku? Kenapa? Apa aku akan mati? Atau sesuatu terjadi padaku di ulang tahun ke-lima belasku tahun depan? Jadi sekarang Akabane Karma alih profesi jadi cenayang? Wah, katak-"

CTAKK

"T-tolong hentikan pertanyaan keretamu, Gakushuu sayang." Asano Gakushuu berani bersumpah, Manami mengeluarkan aura hitam seperti sang ayah sambil tetap tersenyum manis. Ia mengelus jidatnya yang baru saja dilempar Manami dengan garpu. Jyahh, yang begini sih sakit. Mending dia disuruh _headbang_ di depan sohib-sohibnya daripada dilempar Manami dengan kekuatan penuh menggunakan garpu. It's really something.

"Yah, katakan sajalah."

"A-ano, dia bilang, kau dua tahun lebih muda dari angkatan kita." Manami diam sejenak cari kata yang agak enakan dikit gitu lah. "Maksudku, seharusnya kau sekarang adik kel-"

"Memang." Gakushuu dengan cepat memotong perkataan Manami yang belum klimaks. "Manami baru tau ya? Kasian." Gakushuu menyelesaikan suapannya yang baru saja masuk, "Padahal kan sudah jelas jika aku ikut kelas akselerasi."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yang namanya pemakaman, entah kenapa hawanya suram banget. Mungkin bagi orang yang bisa liat warna aura atau apalah itu, aura pemakaman warnanya hitam pekat deh bakalan.

Tapi, ga perlu susah-susah jadi paranormal begitu. Gadis culun yang ga bisa berbahasa macam Manami saja tau kok warna pemakaman seperti apa.

Apalagi jika itu adalah pemakaman ibunya sendiri.

Pagi ini, harusnya Manami bisa menikmati hari pertama ia menjadi siswa SMA tahun kedua. Artinya, hampir setahun sudah ia menyandang marga Asano. Tapi, semua berubah saat Negara ap- ah salah, maksudnya saat ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta tadi malam. Aslinya, sang ibu mau menyemangati Manami di hari pertama ia jadi kelas dua SMA. Kalau takdir bilang dia meninggal, toh mau lari sampai Karma jadi kyai, dia tetap meninggal kan? *Karma bersin hebat*.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Manami." gadis dengan tinggi 150 cm itu masih menunduk dalam diam. Di sampingnya, Akabane Karma ikut diam merasakan kehilangan Manami yang begitu dalam. Entah kenapa, daritadi pagi hujan gerimis tidak kunjung berhenti. Mungkin langit mengiringi kepergian ibunda Manami yang notabenenya seorang dokter yang terkenal sudah membantu banyak sekali pasien sakit berat.

"A-arigatou, Karma-kun." ucap sang gadis bersurai indigo. Ia tidak menangis. Sungguh, pelatihan asasinasi yang ia jalani di tahun terakhir SMP-nya, sudah membentuk ia menjadi gadis yang kuat. Sekalipun begitu, Karma tetap bisa merasakan hawa berat sang kekasih. Ia hanya bisa merangkul pundak gadis mungil itu, berharap bisa berbagi ketenangan di hari duka.

Tiba-tiba Asano Gakushuu datang. Ia sudah daritadi berduka sampai nangis Bombay, jelas di kamar nangisnya *ciee tsun-tsun Gakushuu, bisa nangis*. Tujuannya sekarang membisikkan beberapa kalimat pada Karma. Dia sadar diri kalau Manami ngga bakal dengerin dia di hari duka seperti ini. Jadi, jalan terakhir adalah menyalurkan ucapannya lewat sang iblis merah, Akabane Karma.

"Asano-kun bilang, mulai besok kau akan tinggal di kediaman Asano. Barang-barangmu silahkan dikemas setelah perasaanmu sedikit tenang. Urusi saja barangmu. Barang lainnya akan dibawa ekspedisi pemindah barang. Masalah rumahmu, biar Asano-san yang mengurusnya. Semoga kau tidak keberatan." anak tunggal keluarga Okuda itu hanya mengangguk pasrah dan meninggalkan Karma sendiri di ruang tengah yang masih dipenuhi pelayat.

Akabane Karma hanya bisa mematung melihat gadis racunnya seperti boneka bernyawa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bolunya gosong, Manami!" bau gosong sudah mengepul menyapa indera penciuman Manami yang masih mengutak-atik PR matematika miliknya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Gakushuu terbatuk karena berusaha menyelamatkan bolu yang ia buat.

"Kau lengah lagi ya? Untung saja tanganmu hanya melepuh, tidak sampai berdarah seperti kemarin." tangan mungil Manami mulai bergerak mengecek kedua tangan Gakushuu yang terlihat memerah karena mengambil Loyang bolu dari oven tanpa pelindung apapun. Dengan cekatan, gadis yang bercita-cita jadi ilmuwan itu segera mengobati tangan Gakushuu.

"Padahal aku sudah menungguinya loh." gumam Gakushuu sambil menowel bolunya pelan. Gosong sih. Tapi, kayaknya dalemnya masih enak tuh buat dikonsumsi. "Manami mau coba?" tawarnya sambil bersiap mengiris menggunakan pisau yang sejak kapan di tangannya.

"Itu pisau darimana?!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Asano Gakuhou akan pulang telat lagi. Manami menghela nafas pendek. Ayahnya sudah terbiasa pulang larut karena mengurus bimbel barunya yang semakin tenar di kancah pendidikan. Dalam jangka waktu sebulan setelah didirikan, bimbel itu sudah punya murid sekitar lima puluh orang. _Mattaku…_

"Tadaima.." ok, waktunya berkacak pinggang. Lagi-lagi Gakushuu pulang lebih dari jam empat sore tanpa memberitahu Manami alasannya. Plus, kali ini ia pulang dengan wajah lebam yang sedikit membiru.

"D-duduk dulu, Gakushuu." yang disebut namanya hanya menurut saja. Agak kaget juga sih. Manami ngga terbiasa sepanik itu. "A-apa lagi yang kamu lakukan, Gakushuu? Lebammu ini kelihatan jelas. _Otousan_ jelas akan memarahimu." dengan cekatan Manami mulai mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Ini hanya lebam. Lebih baik kita khawatirkan Akabane. Dia masuk ke rumah sakit karena lukanya lebih parah." bagai tersengat, Manami menggeser mundur duduknya.

"J-jelaskan sekarang."

"Kami dikeroyok anak-anak SMA sebelah yang berbadan besar. _Mattaku_ , walaupun aku dan Akabane bisa beladiri, dua lawan tiga puluh jelas kalah." tangan Gakushuu mulai mengepal kuat. "Aku sudah bertanya pada Akabane, tapi ia sudah tidak pernah berbuat onar lagi. Saat aku tanya alasan mereka, mereka hanya ingin bisa mendapatkanmu dengan mudah."

"Gakushuu.. Karma-kun…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tawa itu menggema di ruangan VVIP milik remaja bersurai merah menyala itu, "Ne, Manami, aku hanya gegar otak ringan, patah tulang di kaki kanan, tiga tulang rusuk retak, dua tulang rusuk patah, dan tangan kanan retak. Itu saja kok." Karma meringis tak berdosa menatap Gakushuu dan Manami yang menjenguknya di minggu kedua ia diopname di rumah sakit.

Masa bodoh dengan OOC, Manami menjitak kepala pacarnya cukup keras, "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkan kalian? Betapa aku mencemaskan kalian?! Kenapa masih bisa bersikap santai begitu, Karma-kun?" manic amethyst milik Manami mulai berembun.

Dengan pelan, tangan kanan Karma mengelus puncak kepala Manami, "Menangislah. Aku tau kamu tertekan semenjak hari 'itu'. Lagipula, disini hanya ada aku dan Asano-kun. Yakin deh, paling kamu Cuma diejek sama Asano-kun di rumah atau dapet SMS ejekan dariku setiap hari. Kemungkinan terburuk Cuma dua itu kok." ejek Karma sambil menampilkan senyum iblisnya.

" _Mattaku_ …."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kedua remaja bermarga Asano itu hanya menatap hasil kelulusan mereka. Asako Gakushuu lulus dari SMA Kunugigaoka dengan skor nilai seri bersama milik Akabane Karma. Asano Manami lulus dari SMA pilihannya dengan nilai memuaskan yang jelas sangat berlebih jika hanya digunakan untuk masuk ke fakultas yang ia inginkan. Nilainya jauh melebihi ekspektasinya selama ini.

" _Omedetou_ , Manami-san." ucap Gakushuu sambil menjabat tangan Manami. Si gadis hanya menyenggolnya pelan.

Manami berbisik, "B-bagaimana jika nanti kita buat bolu? Bersama denganku, oke?" manic violet Gakushuu berbinar senang. Ini adalah tawaran istimewa sekali seumur hidupnya. Ia mengangguk senang dengan senyum penuh wibawanya. Maklum, saat ini mereka berada di lingkungan Akademi Kunugigaoka. Manami setelah mengambil hasil nilai, ijazah, dan segala hal yang berurusan dengan kelulusan, ia segera naik kereta ke akademi tempat ia memanen kimia dan yang lainnya saat SMP.

"Wah, Manami menjemputku." adegan duo Asano terhenti begitu rival Gakushuu datang dengan senyum tamvannya yang bikin gadis-gadis histeris. "Bagaimana hasilnya, Manami?" si gadis berkacamata menunjukkan sertifikat kelulusan dan ijazah miliknya dengan senyum manisnya.

Karma dan Gakushuu cengo. Nilai yang didapat Manami hanya berkisar beberapa poin dari mereka. "Sasuga wa Manami. " ucap Gakushuu masih dengan tampang jaim miliknya.

"Ne, sepertinya kita harus merayakannya." timpal Karma.

"A-ano, bagaimana jika kita membuat bolu bersama. A-aku pikir, itu sudah termasuk perayaan. Jadi, _otousan_ tidak perlu capek menghubungi ponselku atau Gakushuu." Karma asal mengangguk mengiyakan. Toh, orang tuanya akan datang besok lusa. Tidak masalah baginya pergi kemanapun. Ia juga sudah besar.

"Padahal aku berharap luka Akabane mengganggu konsentrasinya mengerjakan soal." celetuk Gakushuu.

"Hee, aku ini jenius loh. Hal sekecil itu jelas tidak akan mempengaruhiku, tuan sempurna." ledek Karma yang sudah asik dengan iPhone-nya.

"Kalian ini…."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini sudah memasuki semester kedua Manami kuliah di jurusan kedokteran. Entah untung atau malah buntung, 90% kelas yang Manami masuki selalu sama dengan milik Gakushuu dan Karma yang jelas beda jurusan dengannya.

"Aku ingin bolos kelas bahasa." keluh Karma dengan mata tetap fokus terhadap tugas dari sang dosen.

"Boloslah, Akabane. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyabet nilai terbaik dari seluruh kelas." celetuk Gakushuu yang sudah mengerjakan setengah dari tugas yang menumpuk indah di mejanya.

"A-apa kalian bisa tenang?" Manami melerai kemungkinan perang dunia yang akan mereka timbulkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Manik violet tajamnya tampak menimbang, apakah pantas atau tidak. Manami sudah merinding disko melihat Gakushuu yang tak kunjung memberi pendapatnya.

"Yah, yang ini tidak sesimpel tadi. Hiasannya sederhana. Motifnya ngga mengganggu warna putihnya. Kau suka, Manami?" si gadis berkepang satu yang tersampir di bahu, tersenyum lega mendengar pendapat dari Gakushuu. Setelah hampir dua jam mereka berdebat tentang gaun yang pantas, akhirnya Gakushuu melontarkan ucapan terselubung yang berarti 'setuju'. Dari sepuluh gaun yang Manami pilih, butuh dua jam untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Gakushuu.

"Kau yakin, Gakushuu?" tanya Manami sekedar mengecek jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Gakushu.

Si tuan sempurna hanya mengangguk, "Toh, yang menikah kan kau, Manami. Masa aku yang memutuskan gaunnya?" jawaban kampret milik Gakushuu bikin Manami keki setengah mati. Trus, apa gunanya ia berdebat dua jam tadi?!

"A-ahahaha, b-baiklah, aku pilih yang ini, nyonya." ucap Manami sambil menyodorkan gaun pilihannya.

Urusan gaun sudah rampung. Perut yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi membuat mereka memutuskan mencari makan di salah satu kios dari mall yang mereka kunjungi.

"Manami, aku ingin ramen." tanpa ba-bi-bu, Gakushuu langsung menarik Manami ke kios ramen dan memesan makanan.

"Dua ramen tomat dan dua milkshake vanilla." pesan Manami setelah berunding dengan Gakushuu.

Yang namanya waktu luang, kau pasti bisa memanfaatkannya. Kau bisa melakukan hobimu, mengerjakan tugas yang ngga rampung, mengerjai teman, bahkan bicara dari hati ke hati.

"H-hey, Gakushuu." panggil Manami canggung. Mereka berdua memang jarang mendapati situasi secanggung ini.

Gakushuu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari daftar menu yang daritadi ia perhatikan, "Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Kau pernah menantangku, ingat?" alis Gakushuu bertaut heran. Ia lupa. Tugas yang ia pikir sudah banyak. Mengingat taruhan ngga penting, boros di memori otak. "E-etto, yang tentang kalau aku menikah dengan Akabane Karma, lalu kau akan memangg-"

" _Oneechan_ , benar kan?" Manami mengangguk gugup begitu Gakushuu menatapnya tajam. "Yah, baiklah. Dilihat dari manapun, kau adalah kakakku." ucap Gakushuu pasrah. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja di hadapannya.

Suasana hening mendadak. Situasi canggung justru semakin mencekam mereka berdua.

"A-ah, kita sudah terhubung sebagai kakak-adik selama sepuluh tahun ya?" gumam Manami sambil mengelus surai pirang strawberry lelaki di hadapannya. "Awalnya, aku sangat syok. Tapi, ternyata perlahan kita bisa seakrab ini."

"Manami- _nee_ , kau yakin akan menikah dengan Akabane?" tanya Gakushuu lebih seperti pertanyaan retoris.

"U-umm, tentu saja kan. Dua minggu lagi, Gakushuu sayang." pemuda Asano itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap Manami menyiratkan suatu perasaan rumit.

"Aku harap kau tidak melupakanku. Aku.. aku sangat menyayangimu, Manami _-nee_. Sebagai seorang adik terhadap kakaknya. Selalu. Selalu seperti ini dari dulu. Dari kita pertama bertemu. Jangan lupakan aku. Kumohon. Bisakah kau memegang ucapanmu sendiri?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

F

I

N

I

S

H

.

.

.

.

.

.

O

W

A

R

I

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

H

E

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

F

I

N

I

T

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

yeayyy PRANK..

silahkan baca OMAKE nya

.

.

.

 ** _OMAKE_**

Ya ampun, rumah ini hanya bau _chloroform_. Bisa-bisa ada tamu masuk langsung pingsan karena efek racun bius ini.

" _Okaachan_ , aku bisa membuat _chloroform_ yang lebih kuat dari yang kubuat kemarin." seorang gadis kecil berambut merah sepunggung dengan beberapa helai berwarna hitam yang dikepang dua, tersenyum sambil memamerkan sebuah tabung kimia yang masih mengepul.

" _Mattaku_ , Minami-chan, siapa yang mengajarimu?" tangan Manami dengan sigap merebut tabung itu dari tangan mungil gadis berkepang di depannya.

"Kazuma-kun yang menghitung semua kemungkinan dan prosentase cairannya." seorang lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun yang berarti seusia dengan gadis tadi, muncul dari ruang kimia Manami sambil sesekali tebatuk. Manami dengan paniknya langsung mendatangi lelaki bersurai indigo dengan kacamata membingkai manic mercury miliknya.

"Kazuma t-tidak apa-apa?" tanya Manami.

Sang anak hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak *uhuk* apa-apa kok *uhuk*. L-lagipula, _otouchan_ bersama kami." ucap Kazuma yang masih terbatuk.

Sunguh, niat Manami pulang awal dari lab adalah ingin beristirahat sejenak. Ternyata, istirahatnya sudah diwakili sang suami, "K-Karma. Karma. B-bangunlah." dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggoyang tubuh kepala keluarga Akabane yang asik tiduran di sofa ruang tengah. " _M-mattaku_ , yang seperti ini mengawasi namanya?" tanpa kenal menyerah ia mencoba membuat Karma bangun. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, ia mulai menggelitiki pinggang suaminya yang masih setia menutup mata.

"Aahahahhahah, aduh, ya ampun, hentik-.."

GLUDUK

"ITTAI." Kazuma dan Minami segera melongokkan kepala melihat ayah mereka yang menggelundung dari sofa ruang tengah.

"Waa, _otouchan_ menggelundungnya keren. _Sasuga_!" gumam Minami sambil bertebuk tangan dari balik pungung kakak kembarnya, Kazuma.

"A-ano, apa _okaachan_ marah terhadap _otousan_?" tanya Kazuma sambil menaikkan kacamata yang melorot.

Manami tertawa gugup, "A-ahah, t-tentu saja tidak. _Okaachan_ hanya ingin ayah kalian segera bersiap." jelas Manami sambil tetap pasang senyum manis memperhatikan Karma yang masih menggerutu panjang-pendek akibat tidur siangnya terganggu.

"Ung, siap-siap apa?" tanya Minami yang entah kenapa suka sekali memainkan ujung kepangan rambut merahnya.

"Sepupu kalian, Asano Shunsuke, akan berulang tahun malam ini." senyum Manami yang masih terpampang menjadi sinyal baik bagi kedua bocah kembar itu. Mereka segera berlari naik ke lantai dua, tempat kamar mereka berada.

Karma berdiri dari posisinya yang kecepit tadi, " _Sou_ , sepertinya anak-anak senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku berani bertaruh mereka sekarang sedang mengepaki baju mereka." ujar Karma yang sudah berdiri di samping istrinya yang masih setia tersenyum manis. Karma mulai mengernyit kesal, "Kau ini jangan tersenyum terus, Manami. Itu terlihat seperti mengejekku."

Manami terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan suaminya yang kini menarik kedua pipinya gemas.

Inilah kali kedua ia berganti marga.

Kali ini karena pernikahannya sendiri.

Bukan lagi pernikahan orang tuanya.

Marganya kini menjadi…

Akabane Manami.

.

.

 **FIN (asli Fin, sumpah)**

 **.**

* * *

.

wawawaw, apaapaan inih fict yeay?

Apakah terlalu gaje? Terlalu OOC? Terlalu sulit dipahami?

Ok, sebentar

 **a/n:**

 **Sebenernya, disini ibunya Manami tuh nikah sama Gakuhou, makanya namanya Manami jadi Asano Manami. Awalnya itu keluarga tinggal di rumahnya Manami, tapi semenjak ibunya meninggal, mereka pindah ke rumahnya Gakushuu-chan.**

Apakah sudah bisa dipahami? *belum*

Kalau masih ada yang tidak bisa dipahami, silahkan hubungi kolom review saya *ihihihihih*.

Ok sekian.

Makasih buat bacanyaa dan mohon review nyaaaaa ,


End file.
